Redemption
by TheDaedricDovahkiin
Summary: 5 years after the dragonborn's death under mysterious circumstances a theif/assassin rises striking fear into the hearts of men,women and children. he is notorious for assassinating the emperor of the empire andbringing the thieves guild and the darkbrotherhood back, better than ever.
1. Chapter 1

redemption

Chapter 1 The Begining of an end

A few months after the Dragonborn had slain Alduin

As the dragonborn adventures through out the land of skyrim he stumbles onto a forsworn camp. Thinking not to interfere he turned around, but a cry of help was heard in the camp. He then dashed towards the forsworn camp. As each footstep he took he began to see a woman strapped onto a wall ready to be sacrificed to the old gods the forsworn worshipped. As he approached the woman a forsworn stopped him saying "Halt traveler you have no buisness here... although you do look familiar..."his eyes widened in realization as he said

"wait a minute yo'ure the one who murdered our king Madanach!"

Then he shouted "EVERYONE! SEIZE HIM HE IS THE CURSED ONE!"

With that said everyone dropped what they were doing and proceeded to grab their weapons to kill "the cursed one" The dragonborn sighed as he said "I didnt want to do his" he then pulled out his twin dragonborn swords both enchanted. one was glowing red with fire while the other blue with slew every forsworn within his range and deflected ice spikes and lightning bolts from incoming forsworn rangers with his swords. It wasnt long until all the forsworn were then proceeded to undo the straps, the woman fell but he caught her before she hit the ground.

He then asked "are you alright miss?"

She replied saying"Im fine just a little weak those forsworn did a number on m-Ow!"

One of her wounds opened up and she was losing blood lucky for her, her savior knew restoration magic and healed her cut quickly. She then cleared her throat and said

"Thanks that feels a lot better and who do i owe my life to?" "My name is Caine, Caine Fenrir"

"Wait i've heard that name before... Wait! yo'ure the-" "Dragonborn? yes, yes i am"

"Well thanks for saving me. "

"He really does live up to the legend but i dont recall the legends saying he was this handsome- Wait what am i doing i barely know him"

she thought "Well Im just happy to save you,anyway what's your name?"

"My name is Anika Silver-blood"

"Oh well that explains much although i never heard your parents mention you"

A sad look came upon her face

"well my parents disowned me after aguring that we should make peace with the forsworn, they only see them as beasts waiting to be tamed or hunted, I even came here with food and supplies as a peace offering to the forsworn but they recognized my family's crest on my ring and accused me of poisoning the food and the rest is history"

"Wow she just wanted to make peace with the forsworn where others would just wanted them to be wiped out,And I can tell by the look of her eyes she still wants to make peace even after being tortured and almost sacrificed plus she still looks flawless wait what am i doing i barely know her..." he thought

~a few hours later~

They were traveling to falkreath to rest, although anika refused at first caine managed to persuade her but unfortunately they were a bit off schedule having encountered a bandit attack on the way they were forced to camp for the they huddled around the camp fire they were exchanging stories and telling jokes.

"so tell me, do you have family in skyrim?" anika asked

"well, no but I used to have a half-brother in cyrodill" caine replied

"oh really? Then how come you've never mention him in your stories?"

"well…" a look of sorrow came upon his face

"its okay… if you don't want to-" she was cut off

"no, no its alright, my half-brother was a lot like me albeit a few years younger but still… while I aspired to be a great warrior he wanted to be an assassin" he paused as he looked at the ground, he then continued " oh I remember how he'd try to contact the dark brotherhood every night. Although he failed every time. But he decided he'll just be his own assassin after many failed attempts in contacting the brotherhood."

"then what happened to him?" anika asked

"he disappeared, poof one day we were sharing rooms next day he was gone" caine continued

Anika then attempted to cheer him up "maybe he'll show up one day. Especially once he finds out his brother is the dragonborn"

Caine let out a small chuckle " maybe he will…"

The End

Author's Notes: this fic was an old one written by me in different account. The original although not much change is still there I wont tell u guys the title cause I just realized that the title of it gave my planned surprise away so if any of you has seen my old fic and can tell whats gonna happen pls do not spoil it in the reviews. Anyway… we all know where this relationship is going *wink wink* also I may or may not put abel back in the story either he will be in a flashback or will be an important key to advance the plot. Let me know in the reviews what you thought of this .

Characters:(OC)Caine Fenrir: Originally going to be called Caine dragon-blood but changed it because its too obvious he is the dragonborn so i changed it to fenrir which means wolf in norse.(this character has no relations with the biblical figure caine"

(OC)Anika Silver-blood: i always wondered why no one wanted to make peace with the forsworn, thus anika is created

abel vidar: caine's half- brother, he wanted to be an assassin then mysteriously disappeared, been missing ever since (no relation with the biblical figure abel I just named him able cuz it fitted with the name caine) (also originally going to be called abel fenir then switched to abel shadow-vein then changed it to abel vidnar,)

Madanach: King of forsworn, is encountered in the quest "no one escapes cidhna mine"can either join madanach to break out or kill him and steal his key in this case caine joined him but realized what would happen if he goes free and kills him.


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption

Chapter 2: encounters

5 years after the dragonborn's death…

A hooded figure watched in the shadows as his target hern & hert enters their house after a long day's hard work of cutting waited until the lights were out signalling that they were asleep. He then approached the door to silently pick the lock quickly. In a few seconds he entered the house He made his way to the bedroom where hert & hern are sleeping. He pulled out his daedric dagger and slit hert's throat and soon proceeded to slit hern's.

He then moved out of the house and mounted shadowmere, who was hidden from sight. And soon travelled to the morthal sanctuary. he approached the secret entrance, which the brotherhood can only see. He went inside the sanctuary where nazir can be found sitting in a chair as if he was waiting…

The hooded figure approached nazir only uttering the words "It is done" Nazir smiled as he handed 750 septims to the hooded figure "Nice work, I heard the lumber business can result in "accidents"." The hooded figure just remained silent as he approache the dark brotherhood initiate "Burn the bodies, We wouldn't want our targets to wake up from their sleep, understand?"The initiate nodded in response "understood" The hooded figure decided to go to riften to see if the thieves guild has any information about a certain someone… And so he restocked his supplies in the sanctuary and started to travel to riften on shadow-mere. It was nightfall when he arrived at riften which he estimated and preferred. He dismounted shadowmere and approached the gaurds. The guards merely nodded and let him pass, Being the guild master has it's privileges including bribing guards but he believed they fear him more than they want the money because of his reputation. The city was empty. Nobody ever dared walked at night in riften alone especially when it's rumoured that Shadow-blade controls the the hooded figure walked into the cemetery he was approached by a cloaked figure who suddenly attacked him but before the hooded figure could react a steel bolt pierced the attacker's the attacker's lifeless body was a man with a crossbow in one hand and the other a torch."woah there stranger don't you know it's dangerous to walk at night in riften?" he then shined the torch at the stranger's face so he could take a better look. But to his horror the person standing in front of him was the notorious shadow-blade, most famous for assassinating the emperor of tamriel and brought the thieves guild back, better than ever."So the rumors are true?! He does controls riften?!" Shadow-blade pointed his drawn bow at him Fear struck in the man as he realized all the rumors are true including the one where who ever last sees shadow-blade will die and possibly him being a vampire. But deciding to suck it up and fight to the death he raised his crossbow "I WILL NOT BE SLAIN BY A BLOOD SUCKER TONIGHT!" but before he could fire his crossbow shadow-blade shot his arrow expecting to feel the arrow pierce him but nothing came instead he heard a gargling noise and the smell of blood he turned around only to find a dead vampire with an arrow piercing his neck. Shadow-blade looked at the man "Never compare me with those vile creatures" then he proceeded to walk away but he was interrupted by the man "um.. hey! You seem to hate these blood suckers as much as our leader does how about you come to fort dawngaurd to kill more vampires?" he knew himself that sounded so stupid that he half expected to be dead. Much to his surprise shadow-blade turned around with his bow drawn and shot a fleeing vampire. Then disappeared in the darkness.

Author's notes: Characters:(OC)Shadow-blade: Leader of the theives guild and listener/ leader of the dark brotherhood, nobody knows who he is

Nazir: a redgaurd and he's the one who gives you the contracts in the dark brotherhood.

Roggar Snow-Steel(that dawngaurd who encountered shadow-blade): Yes i know he wasnt the one who approached you in game but it didnt seem fitting for durak to fear shadow-blade... so i made roggar he's a newbie dawngaurd like that farmer with his "pa's axe" roggar may seem like a coward but when his friends or life is in danger he sucks it up and fight to the death just to save his friends

anyway please leave your reviews love or hate ill read them all!


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption.

Chapter 3 resources & assets

As shadow-blade walks to a small structure in the riften cemetery he ponders why are the vampires acting up more recently he enters the small structure, in it there is a what seems to be a tomb with a diamond with a circle in it as a crest on the side. This is recognized as the thieves guild's symbol. Shadow-blade presses the crest and the tomb moves, revealing a secret passage to the thieves guild

In the thieves guild…

"Brynjolf any news concerning of a certain someone?" shadowblade asks "I'm afraid not shadow-blade" Brynjolf replied. "divines damn it! Where is that fiend! Even the brotherhood could not find him! Its as if he doesn't exist!" said a frustrated shadow blade. "maybe he doesn't exist" replied sapphire who joined in the conversation. "I saw that bastard slaughtering them all! And do not forget who helped you bring you and your father back together." Under his modified nighting gale cowl he was grinding his teeth in impatience, annoyance and frustration. He let out a sigh of woe "I need a new resource….. leave me at peace!" and so all the other thieves guild members left the room.

Shadowblade was pacing around back and forth thinking what resources can be of use… "the college? No, enthir checked already he said there was nothing about a so called vampire royalty, the brotherhood? No… they checked as well they even tortured a vampire in sunlight while using dawn breaker… the legion? Don't be ridiculous! Remember what happened the last time?" feeling defeated he went to his quarters which he had installed and lied down in his bed still fully clothed then suddenly it struck him…. " the dawngaurd… OF COURSE! Their specialty is dealing with vampires after all!" feeling a new sense of hope went outside his quarters. "vex! Know anything about a dawngaurd group?" asked shadow-blade "yup, its just outside riften in dayspring canyon, why do you ask?" replied vex "im joining." Shadowblade replied back. Vex having a look of mild shock but she dared not ask why dreading the answer might be long or plain crazy but his plans were crazy in the past and it helped the guild grow stronger. "alright then… good luck!" vex said with a slight awkwardness in her tone

He ventured off to dayspring canyon riding shadowmere as he was approaching dayspring canyon he stopped sensing he would be seen which was not his style. He effortlessly casted an invisibility spell which he mastered so that he could change his "agent of stealth" for the "agent of stryfe" both gifts from nocturnal herself.

As he walked up the stairs to fort dawngaurd he saw a young man, he was dressed in a green tunic and had blonde hair he kind of reminded him with that other dawngaurd he encountered last night seemed to be nervous as he took each step closer to fort dawngaurd when shadowblade finally got there he almost gasped in awe it was magnificent even the richest of men would have envied it he slowered his pace to keep up with the young lad when the young lad was allowed to enter shadowblade tagged along with him. As he entered he sees a redgaurd with a long black beard with a grumpy expression on his face "why are you here tolan? The viligants and I were finished long ago" the redgaurd said then a man in a viligant of stendarr robes whose name is apparently tolan replied "You know why im here, the viligants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are more dangerous than we believed." Isran replied back " And now you want to come running to safety of the dawngaurd, is that it? I remember keeper carcette telling me that Dawngaurd is a crumbling ruin, not worth the man power and expenses to repair. And now you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?" tolan replied back "Isran, carcette is dead… The hall of viligants…. Everyone… their all dead. You were right, we were wrong, isn't that enough for you?" isran then had a look of sorrow and a pang of regret "Yes, well… I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you… I am sorry, you know. But even if will help I dnt have enough man power or recruits and resources to handle thi-" isran was cut off by a cough.

Then suddenly shadow-blade appeared behind isran sitting on one of the crates "maybe I could help."

Author's notes:

Ya'll can guess who slaughtered "them". But anywho im working chapter 4 so bear with me also yes, when I say "and don't forget who brought you and your and father back together" it means shadowblade has visited solstheim in search of more assets and resources but the events of the dlc dragonborn hasn't happened … YET.

Isran: leader of the dawngaurd, I don't know why I remembered him as white though…. Don't get any ideas about racism by the way

Vex: member of the thieves guild. She may or may not be being crushed on on several thieves guild members except shadow blade of course

Sapphire: arrogant b*tch but softens up once you talk to her about her past or you give a letter that reveals who her father is and gives you a an exquisite sappire


End file.
